


Crowley And The Sin Of Wrath

by Puellainrotis



Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Hates Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley is Angry at God (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen, Holy Water, Hurt Crowley, I'm Bad At Tagging, Seven Deadly Sins, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley is no stranger to wrath aka when the demon commited the sin of wrath.Part one of the series
Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Crowley And The Sin Of Wrath

The fiirst thing he noticed about the Fall was how painful it was. All the falling angel felt for long seconds was the excruciating pain of all of his bones being broken over and over again, or at least what felt like all of his bones being broken over and over again.

  


“Crawly,” he heard a disappointed voice without a face say. And then, silence.

Well, not exactly. The now Fallen realised that he was sobbing.

He felt a rush of burning anger wash over him. She made him Fall, gave him the new and humiliating name and now he was lying on the ground in in a torn and scruffy toga and he was expected to stand up before a demon comes here and takes him to Hell.

Hell. That’s where he - Crawly, the being forced himself to think – belonged now.

The wrath came back stronger than before. He hit the ground with his fist as hard as he could manage.

Being practically dragged to Hell was not the last time he felt wrath, though. It was only the first time.

For the first few hundreds years, the feeling almost never left him. He hated Her and he hated himself. With time, the anger faded. It existed more subtly in the background.

Occasionally, wrath kicked in with full force again.

When Aziraphale refused to give him the holy water. He wasn’t even sure whether he’s angry at Aziraphale or at himself but he was fuming.

And then again when the angel decided to give him the holy water anyway. That time, he was sure he's angry at himself. For making Aziraphale do it. For needing it.

He used his demonic powers to find a few bad guys that night, mostly abusers and sex offenders, and he let himself to act on the wrath that was consuming him. He felt better after. The men certainly did not.

The trials, maybe more accurately the parody of Aziraphale’s trial, induced a wave of wrath almost as strong as the one the night he became a demon.

He entered Heaven fully expecting it to be a nightmare. He expected his own memory to torture him with flashbacks and yes, he expected the trial itself to be horrible as well. And yet, it was even worse. On the bright side though, no flashbacks happened because his mind was too busy thinking of the ways in which he would love to murder Gabriel to supply him with painful memories of everything he once used to be.

“Don’t tell me about the greater good, sunshine. I’m the Archangel Fucking Gabriel,” the moron who had the audacity to call himself an angel said and Crowley had to gather all his willpower to not break character and strangle him right there and then.

He contained himself, though, but barely.

And then...

“Shut up and die already,” Gabriel snarled and Crowley almost lost it.

Once Crowley stepped into the fire, he couldn’t resist anymore. He churned out the fire at them, their horrified faces so satisfying that the wrath almost went away.

Crowley was no stranger to wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!  
> Also, this is my first work in English. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does!  
> Thanks to my beta [HestiaDragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly)


End file.
